prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi (ルイジ Ruiji) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Luigi works at Blacksmith in Waterfall Area, helping out his parents, Gonzalo and Wanda. He enjoys going to mines admiring the ancient things. He lives in a back room inside the blacksmith. The first time you will meet Luigi after Gonzalo requests one to send him home if happens to see him stuck inside the mines. He is very upbeat and doesn't seem to listen to people very well. The player's rival for Luigi's love if they try to court him will be Fortuna. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Luigi lives and works at the Workshop. Most afternoons, he stands outside the Blacksmith shop swinging his axe and slacking off work. On Saturday, his day off, he goes to mines admiring the ancient things and do something productive with his boundless energy. If the player marries Luigi, he will move in to player's home. He will continue to help his parents at the Workshop. On Saturdays, he spend almost all his time hanging around your house area. If Luigi marries Fortuna, she will move in with him. His schedule remains the same as when he was single. On Rainy days, Luigi will stay home regardless of whether he is single or married. Before Married / After Married to Fortuna After Married to the Player 'Gifts' Emerald = Emerald Ore can be found when mining at floors 52-100. The player need 2600 Cash to refine into Emerald. Miso Soup = Miso + Spinach + Potato + Onion + Tofu. The player can buy this recipe from Lavender Inn sometime in Autumn of Year 1, for 960 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event Be a Hard-Working Son *Workshop *10:00 to 15:00 *Not Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luigi has 10,000 HP or more *Morton, Gonzalo, and Wanda have 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more Walk into the Workshop to find Morton tending to her injured and difficult husband. To Gonzalo's dismay, you'll discover that he has been injured whilst mining. After Morton leaves, Luigi will show up and start lecturing Gonzalo, a little too harshly. Gonzalo knows he just worried about him, and eventually leaves to rest. At that point, Luigi seems to regret his words and you'll have an opportunity to comment on the matter. Choice 1: You can apologise later. Result: +1500 HP with Luigi Luigi agrees; and will make you Omelette. You think he should take care of his father? Well, he guesses you're nice. Luigi thanks the player for stopping by. Choice 2: It was Gonzalo's fault anyway. Result: -1000 HP with Luigi No, don't say something bad about his father. To Luigi, he is the best worker ever. 2 Heart Event Customers for April *Lavender Inn *12:00 to 17:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luigi has 20,000 HP or more *Natalie has 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more *Hugo has 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more *You have seen the 1 Heart Event Luigi is buying a food to apologise his father for doing something bad at him. After a while, Victoria and Natalie will show up as well, and Natalie will thank them for helping his parents before. Victoria is all ready to accept, but Natalie is not so ready to forgive his parents. At this point Luigi surprises Natalie with a gift - Cream Puff as thanks for helping his parents. After a bit of hesitation, Natalie eats the food. Luigi tells Natalie that she cast a charm that will allow the liked boy to like her back. After a bit of embarrassment for Natalie, you'll have the opportunity to voice your opinion on the food. Choice 1: I hope the charm works. Result: +2000 HP Luigi totally feels the same as Natalie. It's super hard for him to be honest with his feelings. He wishes someone would cast that magic on him! Now, Luigi heads over to the Workshop, so he will catch the player later. Choice 2: Work that magic, love teacher! Result: -2000 HP Oh, stop it. Luigi is a little bit nervous when it comes to this food. 3 Heart Event Looking for the Stars *Walk into the beach *19:00 to 00:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Luigi has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the 2 Heart Event Head to the beach at night to find Luigi watching the stars. After a while, the two of us will start talking about life aspirations, and Luigi goes in detail about his dreams to be an ore researcher. As the conversation draws to a close, you will have an opportunity to respond. Choice 1: I'll listen anytime. Result: +3000 HP Luigi thanks the player. Maybe we can spend time together and get to know each other better. He will then send the player back to her house. Choice 2: I can be your emerald of light. Result: -3000 HP You are messing with Luigi right now. Stop it! Or else he's going to end up falling for you... (Either choosing both answers, the player will wake up next morning.) 4 Heart Event Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Luigi has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Luigi As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Luigi, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask one to meet him on Hollyhock Steppe. Meet Luigi on Hollyhock Steppe at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Luigi asks if the player likes collecting jewelleries (especially pearl). The player will automatically agree, and Luigi replies why you like it. Answering "To impress your love for me!" will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and the event ends. Standing Luigi up or rejecting his date will result -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Luigi will have red hair, turquoise eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Hollyhock Steppe to Waterfall Area *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Luigi (Boy Player) or Fortuna (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Luigi and Fortuna introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *13:00 to 16:00 *Any day except Saturday *Sunny weather *Luigi (Boy Player) or Fortuna (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Luigi and Fortuna are talking by the wishing well. Luigi is telling Fortuna that she's too serious and airhead. Fortuna disagrees, and feels that she does have a sense of humour. Luigi then has an idea, and makes a pun that Fortuna interprets literally and doesn't understand it as a joke. Luigi seems pleased that he made his point. As you stop by, Luigi explains how he's trying to tell Fortuna to not be so serious. Fortuna further explains that Luigi doesn't think she has a sense of humour, but he does! Fortuna even knows a joke! Luigi gives up and excuses himself. Fortuna thinks it was rude of Luigi to call her "baby cat" and then simply leave. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Luigi (Boy Player) or Fortuna (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving her house in the morning, Fortuna confides about her crush on Luigi. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. If the player wants to marry Luigi themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Fortuna will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male (mentioned above). 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Workshop *13:00 to 16:00 *Not Saturday *Sunny weather *Luigi (Boy Player) or Fortuna (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Fortuna is kneeling by the tree at Waterfall Area. She'll point out an acorn by the tree that a squirrel has hidden there, but probably forgotten about. Luigi then enters and points out how Fortuna sometimes forgets candy she hides around the house, and asks if she likes stale candy. Luigi gives a big smile, and Fortuna is impressed. They both agree to marry each other. Luigi and Fortuna will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Luigi and Fortuna will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Luigi and Fortuna's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Luigi and Fortuna's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a daughter named Luisa. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors